The invention relates to a method for controlling a filling process of a water-bearing household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine.
Water-bearing household appliances, like for instance dishwashers or washing machines, require a minimum quantity of water for their operation. This minimum quantity of water is taken in during a filling step, which is usually at the start of a cleaning program comprising several steps. In the case of a dishwasher, a cleaning program of this type may include the steps, pre-rinse, intermediate rinse, clean, rinse and dry for instance. I.e., during a cycle of a cleaning program of this type, it is necessary to refill water-bearing household appliances with a minimum quantity of water on several occasions.
EP 1 593 335 B1 discloses a dishwasher which has a sensor for detecting water flowing into the water-bearing household appliance and a locking means which can be controlled by the machine, which, in the open state, allows water to flow into the water-bearing household appliance and has a pump for conveying the water flowing into the water-bearing household appliance, with, in the case of an open locking means, the fill sensor being monitored. With the method known from EP 1 593 335 B1, the identification of a total failure of the fill sensor is however not possible.